stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Williams
For the mirror universe counterpart, see Michael Williams (mirror). |rank = Command Master Chief |insignia1 = |insignia2 = |spouse(s) = Evelyn Williams (deceased) |children = Wayne Williams (freelance mechanic), Joseph Williams (Ensign in Starfleet, serving onboard USS Jameson), Amanda Williams (currently 3rd Year Cadet at Starfleet Academy) |mother = Virginia Williams (deceased) |father = Bernard Williams (deceased) |siblings = James Williams (brother, deceased), Shirley Williams, instructor at BYU in North America |relatives = Nephews and Nieces, too many to list. }} Master Chief Michael Williams is the Command Master Chief of the [[USS Artemis (NCC-75128)|starship Artemis]] and also the Fleet Master Chief of Task Force 15. Williams is played by Sean Connery. (Star Trek: Artemis) History Born in Rock Springs, Wyoming, he eventually left his home and enlisted in Starfleet. This went against the wishes of his parents, causing a rift that would never be repaired. Michael ended up having an illegitimate son, Wayne Williams, in 2351. Later, he married Evelyn Helms in 2356, having their first son, Joseph Williams in 2357. Their daughter, Amanda Williams, was born in 2365. He has served on many ships (USS Brattain, USS Intrepid, USS Victory, USS Hood and currently, USS Artemis) and continues his Starfleet service to this day. Strengths & Weaknesses An expert in the field of Engineering, he is now the CMC. Rather than just looking out for the enlisted personnel in Engineering, he's not responsible for all the enlisted Starfleet crewmen onboard. Ambitions Master Chief realizes there is only one place to go from Command Master Chief and that's CMC of Starfleet. He's not sure if that spot is for him, but if offered he would jump at the chance. Hobbies & Interests He enjoys spending time with his family and looking over things in Engineering. Service jacket * - Crewman - Enlisted in Starfleet and sent to Recruit Training Command in 2345. * - Crewman - Graduated from RTC and sent to Warp Propulsion School in 2345. * - Crewman, - Graduated from Warp Propulsion School and assigned to the Brittain in 2345. *Petty Officer Third Class, - Promoted to 3rd Class Petty Officer and assigned as the Work Center Supervisor for his Division in 2347. * - Petty Officer Second Class, - Promoted to 2nd Class Petty Officer in 2349. * - Petty Officer Second Class, - Re-assigned to the Intrepid as a Work Center Supervisor in 2350. * - Petty Officer First Class, - Promoted to 1st Class Petty Officer in 2355. * - Petty Officer First Class, - Promoted to Leading Petty Officer for his Division in 2357. * - Chief Petty Officer, - Re-assigned to the Victory as the Divisional Chief Petty Officer for the Warp Propulsion Division in 2360. * - Senior Chief Petty Officer, - Promoted to Senior Chief in 2367. * - Master Chief Petty Officer, - Promoted to Master Chief Petty Officer in 2375. * - Master Chief Petty Officer, - Re-assigned to the Hood as the Command Master Chief in 2379. * - Master Chief Petty Officer, - Re-assigned to the Artemis as the Command Master Chief in 2384. * - Master Chief Petty Officer, - Promoted to Fleet Master Chief after Artemis was made the Flagship for Task Force 15 in 2385. * - Master Chief Petty Officer, - Assigned to the new Artemis after the Artemis was destroyed in early 2386. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:USS Artemis (NCC-71428) personnel